Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of driving the same, and more particular, to a display device with improved image quality.
Discussion of the Related Art
As the information technology has advanced, the market of display devices as a medium for connecting users and information has grown. In line with this trend, the use of display devices such as organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, and plasma display panel (PDP) devices has increased.
Some of these display devices, for example, LCD devices or OLED devices have a display panel that includes a plurality of sub-pixels disposed in a matrix form, a driver driving the display panel, and a timing controller controlling the driver. The driver typically includes a scan driver for supplying a scan signal (or a gate signal) to the display panel and a data driver for supplying a data signal to the display panel.
These display devices display a specific image as the display panel emits light or allows light to be transmitted therethrough on the basis of a voltage output from a power supply unit in accordance with the scan signal and the data signal output from the scan driver and the data driver.
In the related art display device, when a voltage output from the power supply unit fluctuates significantly due to a variation in the load and when the degree of the voltage fluctuation differs depending on the variation of the load, a horizontal crosstalk (X-talk) or an abnormal image may appear on the display panel. In particular, when a large number of thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed for each sub-pixel, as in the case of an OLED device, it may be difficult to predict an amount of such a horizontal crosstalk generated in the display panel.